


白门

by Constance_TaroPie



Series: FGO相关脑洞 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, 我也不知道这cp tag 打的对不对, 短打脑洞, 私设桂妮薇尔和阿格规文有
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_TaroPie/pseuds/Constance_TaroPie
Summary: 各种脑洞，私设如山“她再一次在一片灰白中看到了红色，那是翻涌的浪潮，在银脉坚硬的岩根里跃动，那是阿格规文的眼睛，也是她虹膜的反光。”
Relationships: Agravain/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber, Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon
Series: FGO相关脑洞 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940656
Kudos: 1





	白门

**Author's Note:**

> 设定上除了原作落地的众骑士外加上无辜的怪物的狂王后，和尚有理智的剑贵的一次谈话。  
> 【以及作者本人奇烂无比的英语写作练习】

干净洁白的走廊上，桂妮薇尔站在那里冷漠地注视着医疗科的英灵来回奔走，兰斯洛特被推了进去，马修一路狂奔，路过她后在门关上前跟进去，手紧紧抓着移动床的床沿。

她看着留在地上的鲜血，蹲下来用手沾了一点，微小而狂暴的魔力化作灵子从掌心散开，在从特异点返回前她把兰斯洛特的头盔摘了下来，血污模糊了她所熟悉的那张脸，在无数冰冷日夜里她所期盼见到的脸。兰斯洛特的长发枯燥，因为血的缘故黏在了一起，她把它们拨开，骑士仍然闭着眼睛。

她忽然感到庆幸，她讨厌那双红色的眼睛，也讨厌兰斯洛特那身带着棘刺的盔甲。脚步声缓缓靠近了她，黑骑士站在距离她六七尺的地方，面色晦暗阴郁。

你已经和我的丈夫通报过了，骑士阿格规文。王后如此说道。

阿格规文回应了她，她发现对方并没有看向她，于是便顺着他的目光向一侧看去，那扇白门，和走廊风格统一的，有着银白色金属门框的门，生前这种冶炼技术并不存在，那苍白的颜色冰冷到拒人千里又让人忍不住注视。

王后忍不住向前走了几步，然后又像是想起什么来着忽然转身，她把那个问题又重复了一遍，你和我的丈夫已经通报过了兰斯洛特爵士的事情了吗？在阿格规文尚未来得及回答她之前她伸手抓住了对方披风上白色裘皮的一角。看着你的王后然后回答问题，阿格规文！她生前从未那样做过，也没有胆量如此去做，在很久以前辅佐官来向她传达王的话语的时候，那些服侍她的骑士要么要单膝下跪，要么要低着头，而她站在几尺之外沉默聆听。

阿格规文被迫和她注视，然后用肯定句重新回答了她的问题。一门之隔的嘈杂声在诡异的安静里显得极为突兀，她看着阿格规文的眼睛，那是和那扇门一样浅薄的颜色，她再一次在一片灰白中看到了红色，那是翻涌的浪潮，在银脉坚硬的岩根里跃动，那是阿格规文的眼睛，也是她虹膜的反光。

我们一样可悲，不是吗？王后喃喃，发出了一声嗤笑，然后那笑容消失，她松开了手，血红的手印留在了骑士的披风上。她转身离开，仿佛是要把那扇白门留在身后。阿格规文眉头紧锁，披风下的手放在剑上，他看着那可憎的女人的背影，桂妮薇尔的鞋上沾了兰斯洛特的血却不自知，突兀的红色追着她远去。

——————以下是英文：

Guinevere stood in the clean white corridor , watched the servants who specialized in healing and medicines ran around. Lancelot had been transferred to the medical wing , Mash ran all the way to there and passed by her , she ran into the medical wing before the gate was closed , the young girl ’ s hands hold onto the side of mobile bed tightly.

She stared at the blood which dripped on the floor from Lancelot ’ s hand , then crouched down and dipped her fingers into the blood , a tiny bit of roaring magic turned into the quantum pieces then vanished in the air. Before the team has returned from the singularity , she already took off Lancelot ’ s helmet , blood has covered the face she had been so familiarized with , the face she had prayed to see in all those cold days and nights. Lancelot ’ s hair has became dull and frizzy , they were sticking together because of the blood , she pushed them aside gently to reveal his face , the knight still had his eyes closed. 

A sudden sense of gladness stroked her , as she had never liked the red eyes of Lancelot , nor his dark purple colored armor with the spines all over the joints. The sound of someone ’ s footsteps was slowly approaching her , a knight in black stood besides her a couple feet away with a clouded somber face. 

You have spoken to my husband , art thee? Sir Agravain. The Queen asked as so.

Agravain answered her , and she realized he wasn ’ t looking at her while speaking , so she followed his sight and looked aside. He was looking at the gate of medical wing , that off white , almost silvery gate with metal frame , its style matches the corridor which they stood in. That type of metallurgy technique did not exist when they were alive , that light color was cold as if the gate itself could reject people , yet so fascinating that keep them gazing. 

the Queen couldn ’ t help but walk towards the gate , and then as if she suddenly remembered something and turned around. She asked that same question once again , have you spoken to my husband about Sir Lancelot ’ s injury? Before Agaravain could answer her , she put her hand out and grabbed onto the white fur on his cape. Look AT your Queen and answer the question , Agravain! She had never done anything like so nor had dared doing so when she was alive , a long long time ago , back in Camelot , when the Adjutant came by to deliver the King ’ s message , all the knights who were serving her would bend their knees or lower their heads , and she would stand aside , listen without saying a word. 

Agravain was forced to look at her , a moment later he answered her with an affirmative response. The noises from a door away became almost unbearable in the odd silence. She looked into Agravain ’ s eyes , his eyes have the almost same color of the gate. Once again she saw red in a pool of silvery white and gray , that red is a raging tide , springs up from the hard roots of the vein of silver ore , that ’ s Agravain ’ s eyes , as well as the reflection of her own irides. 

We both are pathetic in the same way , aren ’ t we? The Queen murmured , made a teasing laugh and laid up the little bit smile she had on her face , she lifted her hand and left a bloody palm print on the knight ’ s cape. She turned around and left , as if she was running away and trying to leave the white silver gate behind. Agravain frowned , under the cape his hand was right on the hilt of his sword. He looked at the back of that obnoxious woman he saw as a betrayer , Guinevere had no idea she had Lancelot ’ s blood on her heels , that startling red chased her as she walked away. 

**Author's Note:**

> 我心目中桂王后落地的话不一定很强，但一定是个比狂兰还疯的家伙，亚瑟是她的执念，兰斯洛特大概是她心里唯一一点柔软的地方，看着是个能交流的狂战士，实际上开口一两句就能感受到这人一定精神错乱……阿尔托莉雅你罪孽深重【。  
> 开玩笑，王后大概不会落地月球了，不然怎么圆的过去fsn的骗婚双女和fz老兰不惜当场把骑士决斗变成gta5嗷嗷的纯洁同好情？（没有贬低王的意思，蘑菇老贼我祝你下次吃书的时候被粗纤维噎死，嗯）  
> 写的时候王后在我心里的形象大概就是，嗯……嗯，卡米拉·卢，天啊，快来个人把法亚瑟的wake up从我脑袋里赶出去吧，我现在做梦都能幻听道阿瓦隆的铃铛叮咚作响叫我起床【沉痛闭眼
> 
> 最后，如果您觉得中间哪里眼熟，是的我引用了奥尔弗斯·欧律狄刻·赫耳墨斯的诗句，别问，问就是我看过龙族2【。  
> “这是魂魄的矿井，幽昧，蛮远，他们沉默地穿行在黑暗里，仿佛隐秘的银脉。血从岩根之间涌出，漫向人的世界。在永夜里，它重若磐石，除此，再无红的东西。”


End file.
